Inexperienced Feelings
by Twinss R
Summary: What if, Kasamatsu had evolved certain emotions towards Kise, but Kise was entirely oblivious? Reviews are appreciated! :) Story is in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I've already told you, you idiot!"

The captain of Kaijo High School gave a fierce smack on the team's ace's nape.

"The guy with the black hair is the one who's looking for his lost child, not the other one! How can you confuse them?"

Kasamatsu continued irritated while pointing to the respective guy at the television.

"Aaah, my mind just wondered for a bit senpai!"

Kise responded carefree but the truth was that he was entirely focused on figuring the solution of the problem... but not the protagonist's one.

"What part of the movie have you understood so far?"

The brunette asked even more annoyed as he felt like he was watching the movie with a piece of wood.

"Well, the guy with the _black_ hair is searching for his child that disappeared while being on his way to his fellow student's party... But then, the father, with the _black_ hair..."

Kasamatsu was glaring at Kise, reckoning that the latter was really asking to be smacked.

"...found a pile of papers with a research that his son was doing on a government investigation, so he's pretty sure that his son had been abducted by government officials. You see Kasamatsu senpai? I am paying attention!"

Kise finished with a playful grin and the other just turned his attention towards the television again.

"Then stop asking me stupid questions..."

The blonde sighed relieved for he wasn't going to be hit (at least for the time being) and then riveted his gaze on the screen; although his mind wasn't connected with the images shown in front of him.

Two hours had passed since Kise's arrival at Kasamatsu's house. Two hours had also passed since Moriyama's, Kobori's and Hayakawa's cancellation to Kasamatsu's invitation... Even though all of the members of their basketball team were utterly synchronized when it came to games and matches, the truth was that in personal matters and in their everyday life... well, they were anything but mentally united; which had resulted in another misunderstanding about the day that Kasamatsu had invited his teammates. In the end, Kaijo's ace was the only one who had never misinterpreted or misheard the captain, and for one more time, the two of them were watching a movie without the others.

Kise took a closer look at their surroundings. It wasn't like he had never been to Kasamatsu's house before, yet he always noted some small details that would secretly signify the owner's inner state. Maybe he was strange for noticing something like that, but the younger boy found great satisfaction in knowing things about his captain, who rarely -if ever- talked about his inmost emotions and desires.

_'Ah, the vase he treasures so much isn't in the exact center of the table!'_

The blonde observed almost panicky, wondering why in the world the vase that was Kasamatsu's family's memento wasn't located in the way that the captain thought was 'proper' (as he himself had worded).

_'Ah, that...!'_

Kise hardly restrained himself from jolting as his eyes had pierced through the miniature rug that decorated the floor of the living room, right in front of the couch they were sitting on. One of the rug's corners was folded topsyturvy, as if someone had accidentally lifted it before stepping on top of it.

_'M... Maybe I did it, and he didn't notice?'_

The younger deemed a bit scared, wondering what the consequences would be when his captain finally took notice of it.

_'But this...! !'_

This time, the way that the small portrait that colored the room's empty white was so unevenly placed on the wall, forced Kise to stand up astounded.

"What is it?"

Kasamatsu asked with widened eyes, being even more perplexed and surprised than the other.

"I... I have to use the bathroom!"

Kise said instantly and departed from the living room in a flash.

"I'm pausing the movie!"

_'What's up with him...?'_

The brunette had to talk louder for the other, who had already left, to hear him and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his teammate.

_'What's wrong with him? !'_

Ironically, Kise, who was now standing into the bathroom and walking in circles, was asking himself the exact same thing.

_'How is it possible for senpai to be so careless? Something must have happened...!'_

The blonde had started sweating from all the pressure, afraid that something horrible (was it a relative's death? Was it a bad grade? Was it financial difficulties? Kise couldn't decide!) had forced Kasamatsu to lose his mind and act so unnatural.

_'I must ask him... But he will beat me! And he will not respond at all! He will say something like -...'_

"Kise, are you okay?"

Kasamatsu's soft voice made the younger boy jump and all Kise could think of at that moment was: _He wouldn't say something like that.._.

"Kise?"

"A-ah, I'm fine!"

The brunette repeated troubled and Kaijo's ace tried -unsuccessfully- to hide his discomfort behind the shut bathroom door. The truth was that Kasamatsu's voice was much gentler and smoother than any other time which had resulted in Kise's worries increasing rapidly.

"Kasamatsu senpai!"

He shouted as he opened the bathroom's door and bowed in front of his bewildered captain.

"I will help you!"

Kise continued with his head still lowered, forcing a vein to appear on the brunette's forehead...

"What is it, this time...?"

Kasamatsu asked, grinding his teeth nervously, being already prepared for smacking the hell out of his friend.

"Please do not be mad at me senpai, it's just that..."

The blonde finally looked the other in the eye and continued his statement with an extremely quick pace.

"I noticed how the vase that is really important to you is not located in the exact center of the table, and the rug that's in the living room is folded topsyturvy on one corner and the portrait you have on the wall is really wrongly placed, and I was wondering what happened that made senpai to be so careless and unwary...!"

As soon as Kise stopped talking in order to breathe, Kaijo's captain had been entirely immobilized, as if someone had hit him with a heavy object on the head and he was about to pass out.

"Kasamatsu senpai...?"

Kise asked, hoping to receive any kind of response from the other (even a punch would be better than nothing) but Kasamatsu didn't seem able to answer... In fact, his mind was still replaying everything he had just heard.

_'That idiot...'_

The brunette deemed while staring in the gold colored orbs in front of him.

_'Since when does he notice that much...? Why does he even bother?'_

He continued, momently looking sideways, and feeling his face becoming feverish.

"Are you done with the bathroom?"

"Eh...?"

Kasamatsu's question took the other off guard, but all the first wanted to do was to disappear from Kise's sight for a while, so that he could hide his embarrassing expression from him.

"Kasamatsu senpai why are you red? Do you have a fever? Is this why you couldn't properly prepare the house like you always do?"

A strong kick was landed on the blonde's stomach and the latter had to bend inwards to cope with the pain.

"I've already told you to stop asking stupid questions!"

The captain shouted and while steadily holding his pride in place, he entered the bathroom and pushed the other in order to make him exit out of it...

"W-wait senpai!"

...but Kise wasn't going to give up that easily.

The two boys struggled for a while, one pushing the other for the sake of his ego, and the latter trying to get into the bathroom in order to help his friend in whichever way he could. For once, Kise was, not only going against his captain, but he was also stubbornly striving for victory (for which, when it came down to their arguments, Kise was truly helpless).

"Let me in!"

"I want to use the bathroom! Are you an idiot? Go to the living room!"

Despite how much louder the older boy's voice was, Kise managed, with some swift but felicitous movements to finally surpass the first's strength and quite clumsily, he held Kasamatsu's cheeks in his hands.

"Senpai you're burning! You need to lie down!"

The blonde's obliviousness flustered the hot tempered boy even more, causing his blush to spread from his cheeks to his entire face and ears.

_'What am I going to do?'_

Kasamatsu deemed silently that if he was going to voice that he was actually blushing and not having a fever then... Well, there wasn't a single chance he would ever admit something like that.

"I'll be fine Kise! Just... let go!"

Kaijo's captain tried to punch Kise but the second had grabbed tightly his superior's hands and was pulling him towards his bed in order to lie down before anything worse happened -Kise couldn't help but be overwhelmed with thoughts of his captain being too weak and having to call an ambulance so that he'd be safe.

"Where is your first aid kit senpai? I'll get it for you as soon as you lie down!"

"I said I'll be fi-in-!"

The brunette didn't manage to finish his sentence as Kise had finally succeeded in forcefully luring him into his bedroom and he quickly pushed the older boy on the bed who naturally felt a bit dizzy while falling backwards. Of course, Kise wasn't going to miss that...

"Aaah, Kasamatsu senpai are you okay? Why did you have to be so resistant about lying down? You got dizzy now, didn't you?"

"It's because I fell backwards you idiot!"

Kasamatsu wasn't sure anymore whether Kise really was that oblivious or if he was entirely stupid.

"Where is your first aid kit senpai?"

The blonde repeated without paying any attention to the other's insults.

"I don't need the first aid kit..."

The hot tempered boy mumbled under his breath while lifelessly lying on the bed, having completely given up on knocking some sense into his hopeless friend.

"But it could get worse senpai...! Did you have a fever earlier as well? Did you make any exaggerating physical exercises? Did you have a bath and then left the house right away before drying off? Did y-"

"It's blushing you fucking idiot!"

Kasamatsu couldn't take it anymore... Kise's stupidity was truly unbearable.

"I do not have a fever! It's called a blush, and it happens when someone else says something too embarrassing and doesn't even realize it!"

The words came out all at once from his mouth, rendering the blonde unable to react in any way. The captain closed his eyes as he placed one hand around his forehead and sighed deeply, wanting to smack his head for this turn of events- and for his inability to keep his cool.

Despite Kasamatsu's regrets and troubled expression, the other person in the room didn't seem to be uneasy in the least. In fact, Kise felt rather elated by his captain's confession... He seemed a bit excited, or maybe even... satisfied? Content? As no words would come out of the blonde's mouth, Kasamatsu finally opened his eyes and the expression on Kise's face shouted something that the brunette should have realized from the beginning...

"Succeeess~"

Kise shouted playfully and formed the shape of "V" with his hand.

"Senpai, you are really difficult when it comes to expressing your emotions, aren't you? And I was thinking if I would be able to make you speak your heart to me for once... I was so troubled that I couldn't even concentrate on the movie, you know!"

"You..."

A deadly aura had surrounded the lying boy but Kise, who was too focused on expressing his own thoughts, hadn't noticed Kasamatsu's sinister wrath.

"Because it's not like I don't care! This is why I wanted you Kasamatsu senpai to freely express to me what is troubling you... From the start, I was quite shocked to see you blushing, but I knew that if I pushed you at your limits then you'd finally voice out loud whatever was worrying you and didn't let you prepare your house like you always did... So, are you ready to tell me now, senpai?"

Kise's oh-so-casual smile was soon to be extinguished from his face as Kaijo's captain did an abrupt movement and punched the first's face.

"Awww, not the face senpai!"

"Are you fucki-"

"No, not this time senpai!"

The blonde didn't allow Kasamatsu to raise his body (or raise another fist on him) as he tightly held his wrists against the bed, not letting him escape.

"You will tell me what's troubling you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let me g-"

"This isn't the first time that it happens senpai! You need to tell me what is troubling you!"

Kasamatsu ought to confess that he felt a bit panicky by his teammate's blunt behavior. Even though they would have quite a few arguments once in a while, they'd never really physically hurt... err... Well, they'd never act in ways that would make one another feel trapped and helpless.

"What is it you want?"

The brunette voiced while struggling to remove the other's clenches from around his hands.

"I want you to be honest senpai! I want you to tell me what's been bothering you for the past two months that you can't even properly prepare your house for your friends' arrival! I've kept quiet for too long senpai! I can't keep going on, knowing that there's something troubling you!"

Kasamatsu widened his eyes baffled at the younger's statements.

_'For the past two months...? This is when...!'_

Even though the captain kept his mouth shut, Kise could easily see the perturbation in the first's eyes.

"What is it senpai? Tell me!"

He shouted desperate but Kasamatsu was too dismayed to respond.

It had already been two months since _that_ happened... Actually, it had been two months since Kasamatsu had finally realized what was going on with him, but _that_... That was happening for a while now.

At first, the captain wasn't able to accept it. Thoughts that made no sense, fantasies and dreams that disturbed the living hell out of him and an uncomfortable rapid heartbeat that occurred whenever he got closer with the team's ace. Kasamatsu had presumed with the utmost certainty that he was going crazy. He knew that he wasn't gay (or at least it felt really comfortable saying that to himself) and he knew that Kise was the most annoying living creature that ever set foot on this ground; but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed his company and the time they spent together... The more days passed by, the more he realized that his presumption was unbelievably wrong and the more he denied all these feelings that were unwillingly chasing him away, the more he got to comprehend what truly existed within his heart.

He was in love. It was the first time he ever felt something so intense and the entire world seemed to be against his own happiness. However, the truth was that he didn't expect anything less than that. Thanks to his advancement in basketball and in some other of life's aspects, Kasamatsu was well aware that success and happiness would never be offered at someone's doorstep, but people would always have to strive and struggle in order to get what they believed they deserved. What they _believed_ they deserved... The brunette never had any doubts when it came to his favorite sport, but love...? For some reason Kasamatsu found that love wasn't fit for everyone.

"Will you let go of my hands?"

Kaijo's captain asked calmly (although his frown wouldn't disappear from his face) and Kise stared into his eyes with nothing but childish stubbornness- and great concern; which Kasamatsu had chosen to ignore.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

The blonde responded steadily and Kasamatsu knew that he had been trapped in a deadlock.

_'I'll have to lie my way out of this.'_

He thought cautiously but Kise's voice easily scattered that hope of his.

"And do _not_ think that you can get away with lying! I know when you spout lies senpai."

The ace said decisively and the other sighed troubled.

"You can't really know everything about me..."

The brunette spelled truthfully and momently thought of how wrong it was of him to have accepted what he was feeling towards his teammate. In the end he knew that he couldn't and he _wasn't _going to make any "moves" towards his friend. He wasn't going to flirt with him and, god knows how Kise would react to such an invitation from his male friend... Kasamatsu wasn't going to take any risks and in this case, he wasn't even sure if he deserved what he was going after.

"Why can't I?"

Kise asked him with childish innocence and the captain looked at him deadly.

"Don't play dumb with me Kise. I can tell when you lie and when you're being honest as well."

Kasamatsu's eyes showed pure fury but his close distance with his friend didn't allow his voice to go on a higher volume.

"You're right senpai... You know me all too well."

Kise voiced as the look of innocence disappeared from his face and an angry one took its place.

"You know more about me than I know about you senpai. You've heard all of my stories, while I've heard none of yours. You always know how to cheer me up and motivate me during the matches but I miserably fail whenever I try to do the same to you."

_'This is not true...'_

Kasamatsu contemplated silently but didn't bother interrupting the other.

"And lately... Lately you seem to be living in another space senpai. Whenever we talk with each other, your mind always wanders and even when we're playing together, you seem to be avoiding giving me any passes."

_'I'm trying to resist you, you idiot...'_

Another thought that wasn't going to be expressed verbally or in any other way...

"So I want to know what's wrong... Did I do something that pushed you away? Did you hear anything bad about me that made you think twice about being friends with me? Because you know, there are many rumors about me senpai... You'll hear some really crazy things but I always took for granted that you would never believe any of them."

_'Rumors huh...'_

The captain thought passively. What was going to happen if anyone found out about his feelings towards Kise? How many "rumors" would that spread? How many of his friends would he lose? How much hatred would he receive from his family...?

_'Ah, I wouldn't be able to cope with that...'_

Kasamatsu thought in despair.

"And even now, that I'm talking to you senpai, your mind wanders! I can clearly see it in your eyes! It's as if I'm talking to a piece of wood!"

Kise shouted angrily and the brunette felt truly vulnerable for being so transparent to him.

"I'm not the piece of wood here you idiot..."

He mumbled unconsciously, only to instantly regret it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaijo's ace asked both annoyed and perplexed. Was this an innuendo he was supposed to deduce?

"Nothing, it means nothing..."

Kasamatsu said with a sigh.

"Let go of my hands Kise..."

As if he had lost all of his strength, the usually hot tempered boy was now hardly able to utter any words... What was the point anyway? It was neither like he was going to confess to the other, nor that Kise would just figure out on his own what was going on within his captain's heart. Even if the ace was able to copy any style he wanted, Kasamatsu knew that the first's hands would never be able to reach so deep in his chest.

"I will not let go of your hands until you tell me what's troubling you senpai. Even if I starve to death, I will still be holding your hands hopeful."

"If you starve to death you won't be able to feel any emotions idiot! You will be dead."

Kasamatsu's heart skipped a beat at those words. He thought that the name Kise and the adjective dead should never be voiced in the same sentence again.

"Is that it senpai? Did a person you love die?"

The captain widened his eyes shocked at the other's serious question.

"W-what kind of messed up question is that? Of course not!"

He shouted angrily but Kise was still staring at him gravely.

"Did you mess up with your grades?"

"As if! How did this even pass through your mind?"

"Do you have any financial difficulties?"

"Huh? Why are you being so random all of a sudden?"

"Do you?"

The blonde's questions, one after another, seemed too irrelevant to make any sense.

"No!"

"Did you have a fight with a friend?"

"I am having a fight right now!"

Kise smiled at the brunette's last response.

"Did you hurt your body anywhere that's causing you too much pain when you're playing basketball?"

"Huh? I said what's up with all these ques-"

"Did you?"

"NO!"

"Did you fall in love with someone?"

A faint flinch and a few milliseconds of delay were followed by a "no" that forced a wide smile on the ace's face.

"Aaah, I finally found what's troubling you senpai!"

"What are you talking about you idiot?"

Kise's extremely playful -and fairly cunning- behavior forced quite a burden on Kasamatsu's chest. Was he really so incompetent against him? If only he could slide one hand away from his friend's grip, then he'd beat the hell out of him before he finally stood triumphed with an unconscious Kise on the floor; well, he definitely wouldn't push it that far, but some bruises on the model's face didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Now, I will not let go of you senpai, until you tell me her name!"

The smiling person, whom the captain currently wanted to see bloody, shouted cheerfully as he tightened his grip even more around the other's hands.

"Why would I be troubled if I were in love you nitwit?"

One insult after another, Kise didn't really seem to mind, yet Kasamatsu was desperately trying to escape him with any means possible.

"Ah, well~ Kasamatsu senpai, you are always too proud and stubborn for your own good, so I believe if you fell in love with someone, it'd just be a good deal of annoyance for you as all of your defenses would disappear around that person. In the end, I'm sure you'd love her, but you'd also be extremely angry at her for making you be that vulnerable. So, what's her naaame~? Tell me senpai!"

_'Here he goes, saying more embarrassing things...'_

Kasamatsu thought while staring deep into his gleeful eyes. Truthfully, what was he supposed to say? Kise had figured him all out...

"I'm not going to tell you."

The captain eventually spelled, being unable to deny what was so obvious for the other.

"Ooooh? Should I guess then?"

The brunette smiled at Kise's intense exhilaration and thrill towards finding out the person who had trapped Kasamatsu's interest.

"Sure."

The older boy responded slyly, knowing all too well that Kise wasn't going to find out the name (or even the gender) of that person.

An enormous list of female names were being voiced by the blonde, and one after another, Kasamatsu was rejecting all of them. Kise had pushed it so far, that he had even started saying some names of girls he didn't even know, who just happened to cross his way once in his life, at one of his photoshootings or at his matches, impatiently waiting for an autograph.

"I don't even know these girls you idiot."

The brunette responded irked, but the ace could easily spot the faint lopsided smile that existed on the captain's face.

"Ah, but I can't think of any other girls senpai! All that's left are male names... You don't happen to be gay, do you senpai?"

"Shut the fuck up Kise! Do I look like a fag to you?"

He screamed... And screaming was the best defense he ever had.

_'Sen... pai...?'_

Now everything was so clear to Kise... It wasn't as clear as the other had wanted (the blonde was still unaware of who was the captain's love interest) but he had at least realized what Kasamatsu had been avoiding from the beginning.

So what if he was gay? Kise thought that it really made no difference to him. Senpai would always be senpai despite his sexual preferences. Kasamatsu's hands would always be strong and his ability in playing basketball would remain the same no matter what. Of course, Kise knew better than to spout all these statements that rapidly were uttered in his head. The blonde knew that it wasn't really a matter of change towards a specific sport, but rather, society's reaction and denial towards his preferences.

_'How will he keep his pride if he admits something like that...?'_

He reckoned dejected and Kasamatsu had realized that the ace was instantly calculating pros and cons for what he had just discovered.

"I told you I'm not, Kise!"

The captain screamed for one more time and the blonde wore the most fake smile he ever had had, before finally letting go of the superior's wrists and silently started heading towards the living room.

"Hold on!"

Kasamatsu shouted and grabbed Kise's collar .

"Who the fuck do you think you are, making such assumptions and then entirely doubting my words? Do I look like a fag to you Kise?"

He was so angry that his words weren't shouted anymore, rather they were whispered with the utmost fury, wrath and pain; something that amongst them two, only Kise seemed to notice.

"You do not look like a fag senpai."

Kise responded smilingly. What was the point of him having an honest expression when his captain didn't utter honest words?

"Are you fucking mocking me?"

Kasamatsu tightened his grip and for some reason his eyesight had become blurry.

"I really don't care senpai... Whether you like girls or boys... As long as you're the same person, I-"

"I said I'm not gay for fuck's sake!"

The captain landed a strong punch on the ace's face, who fell on the floor in pain, and then the first rapidly headed towards his bathroom, being unable to hide the tears that had been formed in his eyes.

"If that's your opinion of me Kise, then leave from my house this instance..."

Trembling words were uttered before he finally slammed the bathroom's door behind him and Kise had wordlessly remained on the ground, the gravity's powerful force being too intense and suffocating for him to stand on his feet... Or maybe it was Kasamatsu's pain that prevented him from leaving his side.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! :) ..if you'd like. xD It's my first Kise x Kasamatsu story~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kise! You're too slow!"

"Ah, I'm sorry senpai!"

The blonde smiled carefree and tried to accelerate his speed in their practice game.

"Moriyama! Your shots are too predictable! The opposing teams will be able to stop you before you even make the jump! Give more passes!"

"What, for real?"

Moriyama commented quietly -thankfully his captain didn't hear him- as Kasamatsu's corrections were getting a bit out of hand. Was the Kaijo's team really so bad at this?

"Hayakawa! Don't be so forceful with the others on the rebounds! If the coach was here you'd have received two fouls by now!"

Hayakawa let out a scream of... acceptance and denial? Kasamatsu had a hard time figuring that out at that moment as he was standing out of the court and his eyes were carefully scanning each of his teammates' moves.

It had been three hours since their lessons and club activities had ended but Kaijo's captain had decided that his team needed much more practice than what they were already performing, so he took permission from their coach and the school's principal in order to stay for a couple more hours inside the school's gym. Unfortunately the team's coach had other business to attend to, so the boys would have to carry through on their own.

"We'll need a break senpai..."

Kobori calmly requested and Kasamatsu nodded while looking sideways, embarrassingly realizing how much time had passed and how much he had exhausted the others.

"What's up with you today?"

Moriyama asked in between pants as he sat on the bench next to him.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette felt his heart skipping a beat and instantly glanced at Kise, wondering whether Kaijo's ace had opened that big mouth of his...

"I mean what's up with you today... Do you want us to die? I understand how practice is crucial if we want to win, but don't you think we're overdoing it? If we go on like this, we won't have the strength to stand on our feet tomorrow."

"We won't have the strength to stand on our feet if we lose as well!"

Kasamatsu shouted and then held his forehead troubled.

"Damn..."

He said under his breath and Kise who had just sat next to him looked at him concerned.

"Kasamatsu senpai are you okay? Do you have another headach-"

"Don't touch me!"

Before Kise was even able to land his hand on the other's shoulder, the captain abruptly pushed him away.

"Since you've all been drained, you can go home for the rest of the day... Tomorrow, if permission is given, we'll stay after club activities just like today, so be prepared."

Kasamatsu said all in one breath, feeling quite uneasy for his extravagant reaction towards the blonde and then headed towards the locker room without waiting for the rest of his teammates.

"Kise...?"

Moriyama uttered uncertain while slowly following Kasamatsu's steps.

"Did you have a fight or something...?"

He continued bothered, thinking that this could be one of the worst things that could happen in their team.

"Ah, is it that obvious?"

Kise responded with a smile; the kind of smile he had forced on his lips the previous day as well.

"It's too obvious!"

Hayakawa shouted, overhearing their conversation.

"What is?"

The four boys, who had entered the locker rooms, were greeted by a perplexed and stressed out Kasamatsu.

"What is too obvious?"

The captain repeated and a short moment of silence emerged amongst them.

_'Your reactions make you too suspicious senpai...'_

"It's too obvious that we had a fight senpai."

Kise voiced smilingly but he wasn't able to ease Kasamatsu's anxiety in the least.

"This is none of your business."

The brunette said while looking at the other three people and then glared at Kise annoyed.

"We need to talk."

He continued with nothing but menace in his voice.

"A-ah..."

Kise nodded a bit apprehensive this time.

"I'll be waiting in the back."

The captain finished and greeted the rest of his teammates while exiting the locker room.

~..~

Kasamatsu was waiting in the back side of their school for a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity. He couldn't stop contemplating of what had been uttered amongst his teammates behind his back. The mere idea of him acting paranoid hadn't even crossed through his mind, and instead he was one hundred percent confident that his own pride was at stake.

_'That idiot...'_

Kasamatsu deemed worried, wondering if his entire life would be destroyed because of Kise's big mouth.

"I'm here senpai!"

The blonde finally arrived cheerfully as ever, making Kasamatsu to mistakenly perceive his behavior as a way of mocking him.

"Do you find this amusing?"

The brunette asked, a glaring expression accompanying his question.

"What are you talking about senpai?"

Kasamatsu's own fears and insecurities had rendered him mentally blind, with result not being able to understand that Kise's forcing smile and glee had anything but ill intentions.

"I will say this only once Kise, so listen to me carefully..."

The captain moved a bit closer to him so that he wouldn't have to say the following words loudly.

"I don't care of what you thought you discovered yesterday, but you've got it all wrong... So stop pushing your fucking disgusting assumptions about me on our teammates."

Kasamatsu said almost whisperingly and the ace couldn't help but widen his eyes surprised.

"What are you talking about senpai? I didn't say anything about that to them."

Kise's honest surprise took the other off guard.

"Huh? Then what we-"

"I already told you... Moriyama thought that you acted kind of strange and asked me if we had a fight. Of course I didn't deny it. Do you really think I'd tell them about your secre- ... Err, about what happened yesterday in detail? This is none of their business senpai. I thought you knew me better than that."

Kise was finally looking at him seriously.

"It's not my _secret_, what the fuck is wrong with you, still believing something like this?"

The captain uttered, still in undertones, and slowly started moving towards the direction of his house.

"Hm, well, what difference does it make what I believe? If Kasamatsu senpai doesn't want to believe it then my own opinion on the matter is of no importance."

Kise responded and followed Kasamatsu's steps, since the latter's house was on his way.

"Hah, look at you talking like an adult... But facts are facts Kise. It doesn't have anything to do with opinions. It's the way things are."

As they moved away from their school, the brunette had finally started talking in his usual normal voice instead of whispering.

"Hm, you're right senpai..."

Kise agreed for the sake of calming the other's mind but Kasamatsu wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

It was rather ironic really, how Kasamatsu was desperately trying to trick his friend into believing a lie and how, when the second finally acted like he believed in it (because Kise was now entirely away of the truth), the first was never satisfied with it and was trying even harder to persuade the blonde that his lies were the truth.

"Hey, did you notice senpai? You can't see that my eye is swollen with all the makeup I put on it!"

Kise tried to instantly change the subject before Kasamatsu persisted even more.

"Huh? You put makeup on it?"

The captain asked rather disgusted.

"Of course I did! Did you think that there was no bruise from yesterday?"

The blonde asked with a smile and Kasamatsu looked sideways, feeling regretful for his mindless actions.

"Ah, don't worry about it! Although the makeup wore off with all the sweat from the practice, I replaced it in the locker rooms. Moriyama was looking at me surprised!"

Kise chuckled carefree.

"He asked me what happened so I told him that someone stole my wallet while I was returning to my house after watching the movie with you; and of course that I didn't want to make everyone worried, so I decided to cover it up instead."

"Hah... You're really good at making up lies Kise."

"Hm, yeah. Maybe I should teach you someday senpai because you're not very good at it."

Kasamatsu frowned utterly annoyed at that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have no need of making up lies."

The brunette was glaring at him but the ace didn't seem to connect himself to the superior's talking.

"Well, this is your stop senpai."

Kise said while pointing at Kasamatsu's house.

"I'll move on ahea-"

"Wait!"

Kaijo's captain grabbed Kise's wrist and forced him to turn his body around in order to face him.

"I already told you th-"

"I have no time to spare for your words Kasamatsu senpai."

The blonde pulled his hand abruptly and stared at the other gravely.

"Since you know me all too well, you should also know that I understand when you lie and try to hide behind your finger. I'm not like any of our other teammates senpai. I do not consider you merely my classmate or simply a friend. I..."

He paused for a minute, his eyes scanning around him uncomfortable. Thankfully Kasamatsu's neighborhood was always quiet, therefore there were hardly any people walking at those streets.

"I know all of your faces senpai. Well, there are definitely a few that I haven't seen, like the one you'd offer to your lover after a good night's sleep or the one you'd give to someone who's on the verge of doing something really bad... But I know you senpai... I know you."

Kise paused in order to sigh deeply as he felt that he was getting a bit overly emotional.

"When you shout while looking in my eyes or even when you stare at everywhere but me, I can tell... I can feel how you feel, so... Your pain..."

The blonde momently touched his eyes with his fingers, rapidly wiping the tears that were going to fall off.

"I don't care of whether you like girls or boys senpai..."

Kise had lowered his voice enough so that only his captain would hear him.

"I don't care of whether falling in love for you means that you've found that special someone with whom you'd like to spend the rest of your life, or if it means that you found another person to have fun for just a while. I don't care of whether you'd like to receive more than you can handle or if you just want to give it all to the other without getting any reward... I just... I just want you to be happy senpai. I want you to be a happy person. I want to see you smiling once in a while and laugh with the stupidities we sometimes perform. I want you to be satisfied with your life and the world that constantly surrounds you and I want you to accept and love who you are... Because this is the way things are senpai. There were never any masks in between us and there will never be as we can see each other clearly. I will always be proud of you because you have helped me come so far when I had entirely given up on everything... You stood by my side many times and although there were times that you had fallen on the floor hopeless, you never allowed me to do the same. You have helped all of us in ways your mind can't even conceive..."

A sob uncontrollably escaped Kise's mouth and the ace had to turn his back on his captain in order to bring back his composure.

"You're such a fucking idiot..."

Kasamatsu whispered with a trembling voice and without thinking of the consequences, he grabbed Kise's wrist and rushed into his home.

The moment the brunette tried to unlock his door, he noticed that the door was locked many times and realized that his parents were absent. He sighed relieved for this kind of fortune and entered along with his friend. The captain closed the door behind them while Kise was still trying to hush his overflowing emotions. Even though he was able to keep his face straight for the time being, he knew that if he opened his mouth again, there would be nothing but an explosion within his heart that, who knows to what kind of actions it would lead him...

"Come with me."

Kasamatsu took a hold of the other's hand again and entered in his room, closing the door behind him, in case his parents came home any time soon.

"Listen, you idiot..."

The brunette uttered while looking at the ace's hardly restrained expression.

"I... Y-you..."

He clicked his tongue annoyed, realizing how difficult it was to actually express it.

"T-that was like a fucking love confession you idiot, you shouldn't say such deep things in that way because they will be perceived differently!"

What was he doing? Kasamatsu couldn't help but wonder why he'd ever say out loud this kind of desire; even if he didn't clearly say that it was his desire...

"Huh? Ah... I'm s-sorry senpai..."

Kise's red face made the other's heart beat even faster.

"Tsk, idiot..."

The captain repeated frustrated and then an uncomfortable silence overwhelmed them... What had Kasamatsu thought was going to happen? Did he really believe that Kise would return his feelings? Did he think that the ace would smilingly say...

"What if it was?"

"Huh?"

The brunette asked confused at Kise's unexpected question.

"What if it was senpai...? A love confession?"

"Wha... Are you mock- !"

"I am not!"

It must have been the first time that Kasamatsu's anger was rapidly eliminated with just a single sentence.

"I'm being serious senpai..."

The blonde continued and his, for once, hesitant eyes seemed rather overpowering to his superior.

"Why Kise? Are you gay?"

Kaijo's captain asked annoyed by Kise's embarrassing statements.

"What if I was senpai? Would you hate me? Would you consider me disgusting and sick? Would you consider me a fucked up person... or would you not even view me as a human being?"

The older boy was completely speechless at his friend's unexpected and rather cruel questions.

"You... You are not gay Kise."

He finally uttered with certainty.

"How can you be so sure senpai...?"

And this time it was Kise's turn to be persistent.

"What do you mean how... You... You're not a fag!"

Kasamatsu's words were accompanied by a shove he hastily gave to the other, signing for the latter to stop his theatrical drama at once.

"And how can you tell senpai?"

"I just do! Why are you still keeping this up? Do you want me to beat you?"

The brunette shouted, being furious for his teammate's audacity and the blonde just chuckled at that statement. Wasn't he used to his beatings by now? Why did Kasamatsu think that Kise would ever get wiser with his kicks and punches?

"I'm afraid you don't know senpai..."

Kaijo's ace smiled (although Kasamatsu could only see grief in his eyes) and then slowly backed away from his friend.

"I'm sorry Kasamatsu senpai, but I'll have to leave now! I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

The blonde smilingly greeted his captain as he exited the second's room and even though the hot tempered boy really wanted to respond to that farewell, his body had been entirely frozen, legs and hands completely numb, as he was slowly trying to apprehend what Kise was just trying to tell him...

Only the moment he heard the door of his house banging shut, was he able to respond to his surroundings but it was already too late. Kaijo's ace had moved with a rapid sprint away from Kasamatsu's location, as if he was afraid that the words he spouted would run after him and mercilessly eat his already broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: Wha- me and my angst... I don't know where I'm going with this. I don't know when I'll update it. Give me your opinion for what you read so far...? I'm having a hard time with the specific characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kasamatsu was holding the phone to his ear for a while now while staring at the almost empty scenery of the back side of their school. One beep after another, Kaijo's captain couldn't help but deem himself foolish for crushing that enormous ego of his for his blonde teammate. In fact, Kasamatsu had already prepared a variety of excuses that would make that phone call reasonable without showing his true concern.

_'I'm just calling so that I can shout at him for not showing up in practice!'_

He reckoned irked and after listening to the characteristic sound that was displayed each time the receiver did not pick his phone, the brunette hanged up and then redialled the number.

"Fucking idiot..."

He whispered exhausted for worrying that much and suddenly a voice echoed through the other line.

"Kasamatsu senpai, you shouldn't insult me before I even pick up the phone!_"_

Kise yelled cheerfully and the captain sighed annoyed.

"Shut up you idiot! I called you so many times, what were you doing? Why didn't you show up in practice today?"

"Wuaah, one question at a time senpai!"

Kasamatsu's all at once inquisition forced a chuckle out of Kise's mouth.

"Were you worried about me senpai?"

Kise asked teasingly although he already knew the answer.

"Of course not, don't be stupid! How dare you not showing up in practice Kise? Do you really have better things to do?"

The brunette asked rather insulted and the ace quietly spelled a murmur.

"No, it's not that..."

He stated, the hurt tone of his voice bringing great discomfort to the other.

"I'd like to talk to you senpai."

He continued and Kasamatsu sighed irked.

"If you had come at school today you would have talked to me!"

"Eh...? Ah, no, not like that! I'd like a one on one with senpai! There's something I need to tell you in private..."

Kise's sentences agitated both of them.

"Just say it now!"

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue, wishing to avoid coming into close contact with him again... The brunette wasn't so sure that he'd be able to compose himself -further than he already did- if such a chance arose.

"Eh? No way! I'll be waiting outside of your house senpai! Your parents are not home, right?"

"Huh? Wait Kis-"

"I'll see you!"

"I said wait!"

The captain's yell wasn't heard by anyone but the few students that had remained in the back side of their school and were about to head home.

"Fucking idiot...!"

His phone call ended just like it had started and with a groan of displeasure and annoyance, the young boy started walking towards his destination, hoping that his logical sense would surpass his body's and heart's true needs...

~..~

The "how", "why" and "when" never truly mattered to Kise. The blonde basketball player wasn't the kind of person who would meddle his emotions with logic and he'd never think twice if an idea suddenly struck his head; so, it must have been the first time that Kaijo's ace was actually thoughtful of what he was experiencing...

Dreams that were absolutely absurd, secret wishes that made him worry about his well-being, desires that had escaped reality's borders and an uncomfortable, overpowering accelerating of his heart's beat whenever his superior confronted him... Since Kise had the tendency to disregard whatever he couldn't understand, he was even more abashed and bewildered as, no matter how much he denied what was happening, these emotions and his body's unwilling functions with Kasamatsu around, didn't seem to disappear.

Momently, when Kise had first become aware of all these original sensations, he had seriously considered the possibility that the brunette's extensive beating had caused some sort of damage to his brain. Later, after having a couple of medical exams to confirm -and he did- that everything was okay with his head, the blonde started wondering whether he was just too lonely, and his mind, not having any other person so close to him, was trying to make up for that loneliness with his merciless captain. Dating a few girls didn't seem to validate his assumption, and in fact he found himself shocked as the most he was gazing at those girls, the most he was thinking of the brunette being in their place... And then it was just as clear as water.

Kise's memories of the past were put on hold as he saw his flustered teammate almost sprinting towards his way. Kasamatsu had had enough by the blonde's audacity to do as he wished, but then again that was what had made him fall in love with him in the first place, wasn't it?

...Then that was one more reason to hate it even more.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

The captain shouted as soon as he reached his house's staircase on which Kise was waiting for him.

"What are you talking about senpai? I always listen to you!"

The fact that the blonde wasn't even serious with that statement outraged him even more.

"Man... If it wasn't for basketball I wouldn't even think of bothering myself with you."

The brunette unconsciously prayed that his insults would push away his emotions.

"Likewise senpai."

Kise's constant smile made it hard for some to figure whether he was being serious or not but Kasamatsu knew better than that.

"Come in..."

The captain mumbled irritated as soon as he opened the door and Kise quietly obeyed.

"Now tell me, what do you want?"

_'What do I _need_ is more correct senpai...'_

The blonde thought while standing in front of the hallway, Kasamatsu making it quite obvious that he wasn't patient enough to let Kise enter any further into his house.

"What do I want... This is so difficult to phrase!"

The ace placed his hands on the back of his head, indicating that whatever he wanted to say was probably going to take a while.

"Look, I have better things to do than wait fo-"

"Who is it senpai?"

Kise's unexpected question took the hot tempered boy off guard.

"Who is what?"

Kasamatsu asked confused -and even more annoyed by Kise's incomplete question.

"Who is the person that you fell in love with?"

The brunette automatically widened his eyes and then covered his true expression with the most sinister glare he could wear.

"Aren't we over this Kise...? I've already told you that I-"

"I need to know senpai!"

Kise shouted, causing even more disturbance to the older one.

"I need to know... because I'll have to act accordingly."

The blonde almost whispered and Kasamatsu momently touched his temple with his hand.

"What are you saying this time Kise?"

As if his own wrath had weakened him, the captain lowered his voice as well.

"I need to know..."

Kise repeated like a broken record.

"If the person you're in love with isn't going to make you happy, then..."

He paused slowly without voicing his conclusion.

"But if he likes you back, then I'll wish you the best senpai!"

Kise's fake smile infuriated his teammate.

"_He_? Kise, I-"

"I don't care senpai!"

The blonde's previous shout sounded like a murmur compared to the yell he had just screamed. In how many ways should he utter the truth so that Kasamatsu would be able to grasp it? Kise was now aware of his friend's sexuality, and the sooner the latter accepted it, the easier things would get for both of them.

"In the end, it's not just you senpai... I told you yesterday as well..."

Kaijo's ace was mumbling one sentence after another and Kasamatsu had to look sideways, ashamed for the first's honesty. The brunette had actually realized, judging by Kise's words the previous day, that his teammate shared the same preferences as him, yet he still couldn't accept his own choice on the matter... He'd disappoint so many people if he were to voice out loud the truth. In the end, it wasn't like he was attracted to any boys he happened to know... It was just this certain individual who had managed to gulp his heart's entire existence.

"I... I am not like _that_ Kise... It's not like I... I don't get attracted by everyone of our gender, it's just h-hi..."

He couldn't even spell all of it.

"Him."

Kise finished the sentence for him and Kasamatsu finally built the courage to stare straight into his eyes.

"Why do you care?"

The brunette asked irritated, his entire face being red now and Kise couldn't help but find adorable that rare sight in front of him.

"Hm, I don't know... Maybe we're in love with the same person senpai!"

He spouted a lie that, thanks to Kasamatsu's extreme uneasiness, his friend wasn't able to spot it.

"Hah... That's not possible."

The captain uttered unconsciously and then wanted to smack his head for suddenly being so reckless.

"Well, you can't really know senpai."

As if their strong bond had momentarily disappeared, none of them was able to see through the other's transparent thoughts.

"Then... Tell me who _you_ l-love...!"

_'This is childish...!'_

Kasamatsu thought embarrassed while voicing these words, yet it was impossible for him to confess the truth.

"Eh? Ah, senpai you're too shy..."

"I'm not shy you idi- !"

"Well, the person that I love... He is really proud of our team and has an enormous ego... He is really beautiful although he looks angry most of the times. He is a great leader... but has the tendency of beating me up...! He... He has really beautiful eyes... Really delicate lips... Sometimes I stare at him when he's not looking and I really wish I could... Well, don't let your mind make dirty thoughts senpai, just a kiss would be enough for starters, you know?"

Kise paused with a smile while deeming of what other hints he should mention and Kasamatsu had stayed completely immobilized, his mind silently and rapidly realizing who was the person Kise was talking about...

_'A leader who's beating him up... Who else is beating you up except for me, you idiot!'_

The brunette thought embarrassed, seeing as to how Kise couldn't make it more obvious than that.

"And since I found out that he's in love with another boy as well... I thought that, hey, maybe I do stand a chance after all."

The blonde continued and his smile was disappearing bit by bit.

"But then I realized that if he's in love with a boy other than me... And how could he fall in love with me senpai? I mean, I piss him off all the time! Even though we always hang out with each other, he never seems to be at ease with me around... Always, constantly, finding something to yell about... And it's not like his shouts annoy me or irritate me in any way, but if I were to think of that person being in love with someone... How would I ever be able to satisfy him senp... ai?"

Kise's last words were spelled with his eyes closed so that his teary orbs wouldn't be observed by the other. Of course Kasamatsu didn't need much to realize Kise's inner state.

"How can you be so fragile you idiot, you're a man!"

The captain shouted angrily and the blonde lifelessly chuckled at that.

"Open your eyes."

Kasamatsu murmured gravely but Kise wasn't willing to obey.

"Hm, maybe in a minute or two senp-"

"I said open your eyes!"

The brunette commanded louder and Kise, after clumsily wiping his closed eyelids, quietly did as he was told and opened his eyes.

"Instead of giving me stupid hints, why don't you just tell me his name?"

Immediately, the blonde came across a bright red Kasamatsu and understood that the latter had realized who Kise's love interest was.

"His name... is Yukio."

Kise spelled each letter of his captain's first name and the already flushed Kasamatsu felt like his head was going to explode.

"I didn't say you can use his first name you idiot!"

The brunette gave a hard kick on Kise's stomach and the second bent inwards, laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry senpa - ..."

As the blonde raised his body again, he didn't manage to complete his apology since his head was now really close to his superior's.

"You aren't sorry in the least..."

Kasamatsu uttered with a frown but didn't move a single inch away from the other.

"Hm, I guess I'm not..."

Kise agreed reassuringly and the soft smile that had colored his face slowly faded out, his head hesitantly closing the distance between them and his lips finally landing on his captain's.

Kasamatsu was holding his breath with no regrets as Kaijo's ace was sensually moving his lips across the other's. Up and down, right and left, the older boy would have sworn that Kise was going to leave his mark all over his face, although the blonde did nothing but gently caress his superior with his mouth. It was Kasamatsu's first kiss after all -unlike Kise- so he was rather reluctant (_intimidated_ was the correct word) at making any moves on his own.

"Don't be so stiff senpai."

Kise whispered without disconnected their lips and then softly bit his captain's lower lip before the latter managed to react as to how he wasn't stiff or uncomfortable in any way.

The blonde's gentle movements engulfed Kasamatsu's entire entity and despite his uneasiness and doubt, the brunette started moving his lips as well, quietly sucking whichever part of Kise's lips was available. If Kise wasn't aware of how embarrassed his captain was at that moment, then he'd have made a naughty comment about him sucking his life out of him, but since he knew that Kasamatsu needed great courage, not only to admit that he was in love with another boy, but to also return back Kise's playful motion, the ace decided to stay silent and instead he opened his lips even wider apart and slid his tongue through Kasamatsu's welcoming gap.

The captain instantly flinched, and even though he didn't want Kise to stop what he was doing, he moved a step backwards, his logical sense trying to persuade him that this action was sick and wrong and that he'd bring shame to everyone who had high standards of him. Kise was aware of what was going on inside Kasamatsu's head and instead of stepping back as well and leaving some space for him to breathe, the blonde moved even closer to him, eliminating the gap that the other was trying to create and vanishing at the same instant all of his friend's insecurities and fears...

It was as if he was saying that their happiness wasn't for them to judge and that whatever consequences would follow, they would face them together, just like they were living this moment together and they wouldn't allow the entire world's rejection to interrupt it; or at least this is what Kasamatsu pictured in his mind when his own tongue started entwining itself with the other's, the desperate but composed exchange of saliva, finally bringing them to their salvation.

_'I love you...'_

Kise thought but wouldn't break their kiss no matter how many things he wanted to confess.

_'You're a useless idiot for making me feel this way...'_

The captain reckoned angrily and then he courageously wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist.

_'I want you all to myself...'_

The blonde didn't bother studying the greediness of that thought and embraced Kasamatsu's shoulders tightly, feeling braver by the second's small movement on his body.

"Don't crush me..."

The brunette said in a daze, moving his head a bit away from the other in order to release his lips.

"How can you be so fragile senpai, you're a man!"

Kise repeated Kasamatsu's words (sans the cursing) and without letting him react, he reconnected their lips once more, this time a bit more forceful, pushing the captain's back against the door.

Kasamatsu really wanted to insult and yell at his mindless and clumsy teammate but those tender, and now noisy kisses he was receiving didn't let him do any careless moves... He also really wanted to beat the hell out of his friend for taking the initial step and daring to touch his lips on his, but the truth was that this situation would never have evolved if it was up to the older boy's decisions and movements... Lastly, Kaijo's captain pondered on how much of a great kisser Kise was, and then he wanted to smack the other even more.

He wasn't good with this kind of emotions, Kise knew that. The blonde was well aware that his superior didn't know how to express his gratitude and love but he also knew that he was doing his best to be composed throughout their newly profound experience... It was probably his parents' fault, he reckoned as he quietly opened his eyes to stare at the captivated brunette he was kissing and the way Kasamatsu had tightly closed his orbs for their kiss, made him need great restraint in order not to giggle.

_'I love that shy side of you...'_

The blonde smiled without interrupting their kiss and moved one hand closer to the other's head, roughly passing his fingers through his hair.

_'I will never be ashamed of you... I will never burden your soul with idiotic reasons and commands...'_

Kise was still thinking of the way Kasamatsu's parents' behavior was reflecting on the older boy and how much the latter had struggled to comply according to his parents' each expectation.

"I love you senpai..."

He finally managed to say it out loud and as their kiss was broken, Kise was now gently landing pecks on Kasamatsu's cheek and neck.

"W-wait you idiot, I'm not a girl!"

The blonde chuckled instantly at his captain's complaint and the latter frowned insulted at his reaction.

"You don't have to be a girl for me to express my love to you senpai."

The ace responded plainly and gave another peck on his lips.

All of a sudden, a metallic noise was heard coming from behind the door and both boys jumped alarmed at the sound. The brunette harshly wiped his lips on his shirt, and with no second thought he crumpled his sleeve and wiped Kise's mouth as well, startling the second, but nonetheless, keeping his face straight.

"Ah, Yukio!"

His father exclaimed surprised when he saw his son standing in front of the door and gave a rather arrogant look at the blonde.

"Ah, dad...! Kise just brought a textbook to me that I had forgotten at school. He was leaving."

Kasamatsu said composed (but Kise could clearly see the anxiety and terror in the captain's eyes) and then, with an abrupt motion, the brunette pushed his teammate out of the door and with a mere "see you tomorrow" he banged the door to his face.

* * *

**A/N: This is becoming so much longer than I expected it to be! I just wanted to write 1-2 chapters with great angst and unrequited love but this...! I don't even know if it's good or bad... Agh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What was that punk doing in my house?"

Kasamatsu's father glared at his son and then pushed the curtain of the small closed window next to their door aside, staring at the blonde basketball player who was walking away without looking back.

"I already told you..."

Kaijo's captain felt a deja vu moment with his father's reaction.

"And I've repeatedly told you to stay away from him! These _talented_ ones..."

He clicked his tongue as he riveted his eyes once more on the brunette.

"This kind of people never strived for anything in their lives Yukio! I don't want you to have an influence like that around you."

His father eventually lowered his voice, but his tone sounded sinister just the same to Kasamatsu.

In the meantime, in some distance that was getting longer bit by bit, Kise was trying to ease the chaos that existed in his mind. He had just discovered that his captain loved him back, they had barely shared such a beautiful experience with each other, until his father showed up and demolished, not only the sacred moment between them, but also the easiness and serenity that Kasamatsu was feeling. For once, the brunette had made the initial step of letting go of his insecurities and fears and before he even managed to grasp the size of his freedom's wings, he was once more violently pushed below the ground, being scolded about the consequences of his letting go of the dirt under his feet.

_'His father is a dick!'_

Kise thought, with no regrets whatsoever and angrily pulled a flower that stood in the garden he was walking next to, pulling it out of its roots and causing its death in his hands.

"Senpai deserves more than this kind of abuse..."

He whispered to the wind and as he placed the flower into his jeans' pocket he took out his cellphone and paused for a bit in order to let his mind function faster than his legs.

_'Senpai, how are you? ...Ah, if I write that he'll call me an idiot because we were just talking to each other.'_

Kise sighed troubled.

_'I missed you already...'_

His second thought made him shake his head right away, knowing all too well that his captain's reaction wouldn't be so... well "happy" to say the least.

_«I will stand by your side under any circumstances...»_

The blonde nodded at the sound of that and started typing it right away.

_«What we have is sort of like basketball senpai... If we don't pursue it, it won't go any further!»_

He smiled proud at his clever comparison and added a few happy and excited Japanese smileys at the end.

_«I'll see you tomorrow with a smile!»_

He finished the message and before putting his phone back to his pocket, he pulled out the flower whose petals were still as soft as they were when it was alive.

"I will not let you wither away senpai..."

He murmured smilingly and placed the flower amongst some others that made it look out of place.

"This is where we belong."

He uttered with certainty and then moved on towards his destination.

~..~

It must have been a week since they last talked in private, and that was when they had their first intimate moment with each other. Under normal circumstances Kise would have reckoned that his captain was avoiding him for what had happened but that was far from the truth. For some peculiar reason, both boys' lives had been really hectic throughout the entire week and the only time they could truly spend together was in club activities; in other words, in passing and shooting, without having an actual conversation. The modeling agency for which Kise was working, had him fully occupied and Kaijo's captain had announced to his teammates beforehand that he'd be busy with a certain business he had with his parents, (the blonde knew it would do him no good if he asked for details) so he'd be unavailable if they wanted to hang out.

"Aah, senpai never responds to my messages..."

Kise desperately murmured after taking a fifth look at his phone. Twenty minutes had already passed since he sent his goodnight (with an excessive amount of smileys) text message to the captain and as usual, the phone wasn't willing to ring.

"Maybe he fell asleep already...?"

He whispered hopeful but then covered his head with his pillow, knowing that his wishful thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Suddenly, a cheerful song echoed in Kise's ears and the latter opened his eyes with some effort. He had fallen asleep with his head under the pillow (he momently wondered how he hadn't suffocated) and as he pushed the item away, he closed his eyes tightly, the sun's bright light instantly blinding him.

"How can you even rise so fast?"

The blonde mumbled towards the sun (he wasn't really expecting of an answer) and as he pushed his messy bangs of hair away, he slowly opened his eyes and turned off the alarm on his mobile phone. He wanted to take a look at the time on his phone as well, but an announcement that was formed in a small box in front of the numbers prevented him from doing so.

_«You have 1 new message_

_From: Senpaaaai~ =(^.^)=»_

Kise had to blink a couple of times before he finally conceived what the screen was writing.

In an instant the young boy raised abruptly his body and while sitting at the bed with no concern of the time whatsoever, he reread his phone's announcement, feeling his heart's beat dancing playfully against his chest.

_'N... No way...'_

His mouth was numb, with result a silent thought to be followed by his finger hesitantly opening the message.

_«Stop sending me the same message, at the same time, every night you idiot! What are you a robot? Rest well.»_

"Wuaaaaaah..."

It wouldn't be an overstatement to say that Kise was on the verge of crying... He actually scanned the words before him so many times, (thoughts, fantasies and desires all being mixed up) that when he finally managed to calm himself down and close the message for a bit in order to look at the time, his eyes widened in terror as he had already missed the first class.

"H-how is that even possible? !"

He almost shouted confounded and then speedily started getting ready for school.

"Senpai's messages are time machines!"

He said out loud as he randomly threw a few books in his bag (who had time to study anyway?) and anxiously thought of all the scolding he was going to receive from the teachers.

~..~

"What? School detention?"

Kasamatsu almost screamed as he heard Moriyama's words.

"What did that idiot do this time?"

He added outraged since Kise's mindless school detention prevented him from being present at club activities.

"Apparently... He didn't bring a single book of today's lessons with him. All he had in his bag were books of lessons being taught in other days."

"What...?"

Kasamatsu's question was now rather numb as he was quite uncertain of what expression he should wear.

"Is he a complete idiot?"

He finally shouted angrily and Moriyama couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Well, we have no choice... Today we'll go on as usual. Let's see how much we'll last in our own practice without our ace!"

Kaijo's captain managed to psych up his teammates and their practice proceeded with the utmost intensity and resolution.

~..~

Kise sighed for the umpteenth time and stared boringly at the empty classroom he was in. It seemed like he was the only one to be given such a long amount of time in detention and the blonde reckoned that even the supervisor got bored out of her life and abandoned him since she had told him that she had to take care of some important business (and of course that Kise shouldn't leave this classroom until the time of his detention was up).

"It's all senpai's fault..."

Kise murmured depressed and laid his head on the desk, his cheek touching the surface.

"And I thought we could talk today since they didn't call me from the agency..."

He mumbled as he closed his eyes, hoping that the remaining forty three seconds would pass quickly if he took a really quick nap...

~..~

"Kise. Kise. Wake up, you idiot...!"

An annoying hurtful sensation on the back of his head forced Kaijo's ace to open his eyes and stare at his captain surprised- and rather happy.

"Senpa-"

"What the hell did you do today? Did your brain abandon you?"

Before Kise was able to express his happiness for seeing the other, Kasamatsu greeted him with another clout on the back of his head.

"Aaah, senpai don't hit me because this is your fault!"

The blonde spouted decisively, only to instantly regret his impulsive nature.

"What are you saying? How is any of this my fault?"

Kise noted how Kasamatsu wasn't shouting as much as he'd normally do... He also realized that the building was covered in a rather intimidating silence and that the sky wasn't as bright as it was when he had closed his eyes.

"Huh, wha..."

The blonde looked at the clock that stood above the classroom's board and rapidly stood up terrified with his eyes widened.

"Everything's moving in fast forward today!"

He finally shouted overwhelmed by the amount of hours he had missed and Kasamatsu jolted at his sudden mood swing.

"Don't shout you idiot!"

The older boy yelled at him but Kise acted as if he hadn't heard him.

"What am I going to do senpai? What if the next time I close and open my eyes we will have grown ten years older?"

"Get a grip on yourself!"

The brunette kicked him hard in order to make him come back to his senses.

"Aaah, senpai that hurt..."

The blonde said under his breath while bent down and then slowly stood up, trying to regain his composure.

"I asked how is any of this my fault."

Kasamatsu repeated, his words finally voiced in a smooth volume.

"Ah... Well..."

Kise knew that what he was going to confess would actually be extremely embarrassing for both of them, but he really couldn't resist his captain's shy expression.

"Your... Your message senpai! As I fell asleep yesterday without expecting of a reply, I was really shocked when I saw today that you had responded... And I was staring at your message for so long, remembering our last interaction, fantasizing of other motions between us, that an hour passed by without me realizing it...!"

_'Ah, I said it...'_

Kise restrained himself not to show his slight hesitation but the sight that unfolded in front of his eyes made him one hundred percent confident for what he had just uttered...

Kasamatsu wasn't able to utter any words at the _idiot's mindless spouting_ (as he himself would phrase) and his lips were slightly apart without his realization, his eyes widened at what he had just heard and the intense redness that had started coloring his face, being (unfortunately for Kise) entirely grasped by his body's heat sensation, with result turning his back on the other without saying any words for a few seconds.

"Then I won't respond again to your messages."

As if he was a child whose embarrassment couldn't be accepted, Kasamatsu started walking towards the exit of the classroom, without turning around to give a second look to the other.

"A-ah, wait senpai!"

Kise rapidly caught up to him and stood in front of the door, not letting him escape.

"I'm sorry senpai! I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy...!"

The blonde slightly bowed and then without prior notice, he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving both of them alone in the classroom without the fear of prying eyes.

"What are you doing Kise? Open up!"

Kasamatsu tried to push the other away but the latter placed one finger in front of the first's mouth, signing for him to hush.

"If they hear us, then they'll know that we're here and they'll interrupt us senpai...!"

Kise whispered gravely to him and before Kasamatsu reacted in any way, the blonde moved forward and gave a really quick peck on his captain's lips.

Despite Kise's experience with other girls, he was actually a bit hesitant when it came to his spontaneous actions towards the brunette. In the end, it wasn't like Kasamatsu had clearly given him the green light... Well, he _had_ admitted that he was in love with him but... It was still too hard to give love to a person who wasn't comfortable with either receiving it or expressing it in any way.

"I'm sorry senpai... If you didn't like this."

Kise said quickly after the tiny kiss. It wasn't really to his character to ask for forgiveness for this kind of actions but it seemed like Kasamatsu was an exception for many things.

"I didn't say I didn't like it you idiot..."

The brunette whispered while looking away embarrassed, not trying to escape from the room anymore or to punch his troublesome teammate.

"We're at school..."

Kasamatsu continued, his eyes still gazing afar from the person in front of him but Kise could see what his captain was _truly _saying...

"Hm, yeah, we shouldn't be doing this at school but no one will ever know..."

The blonde uttered playfully, knowing that this was what the captain was thinking as well, and gave him another peck- this time it was a bit more extensive.

Kise drew back and gazed at Kasamatsu with longing. It had really been so long... An entire week seemed like decades to someone who couldn't be with the person he desired. Kasamatsu was staring back at the ace but he didn't seem to be as comfortable as the second was. Even though his feverish face intrigued Kise to no end, the uncertainty that existed in the captain's eyes was anything but desirable. What was he thinking at that moment...? How many regrets was his mind screaming and how much serenity was his heart giving him by each beat? Everything was in contradiction, Kise knew that much... Unlike him, who never had to question or even report his actions to anyone, Kasamatsu was actually under a magnifying glass and each of his decisions were being harshly criticized by the people who were supposed to love him and protect him with all their might...

_'Do they really think he's happy that way? Or do they not care at all...?'_

A question, whose answer he didn't really want to hear, passed through his mind and before more questions followed up and broke his heart in half, Kise bent over once more, his hands being gently wrapped around the older boy's body and his lips being quietly landed on their target.

"Kise, this is wrong..."

Despite the poisonous words that had managed to be voiced before their lips' connection, Kasamatsu had actually moved forward as well in order to attach their heads faster than his mind could process thoughts... Brains were troublesome at times like this, he thought.

One kiss followed another, sweet wet sounds echoing in the empty classroom and as their breathing got heavier, Kise lustily tightened his grip around Kasamatsu's waist, struggling with all his might not to make any rush movements that would doom their relationship forever. In addition, Kaijo's captain, who was also holding back for different reasons, had made this connection even more asphyxiating, causing each millisecond to look like a millennium of qualms and each heavy panting to feel like their most beautiful dream being fulfilled before their eyes... It was like everything was perfect but they felt like sinners in their own heaven.

The blonde, whose passionate kisses didn't seem willing to let either of the boys breathe, was pushing his body so hard on the other's that he could clearly feel his captain's body features from head to toe. Kasamatsu was trying his best to endeavor this smothering distance, but in the end he wasn't able to succeed... He softly pushed the younger one in order to draw back and despite the horrible burden Kise felt as soon as he realized that he had pushed the brunette to his limits, he quietly moved a bit backwards, too little to lose connection, but enough for their heads to separate.

"Was it too much?"

Kise asked softly, his hands still wrapped around Kasamatsu's waist- the latter's hands also immobilized on the first's body.

"Hm... Maybe... A bit..."

The captain mumbled under his breath (Kise had hardly heard him), being really uncomfortable with the way he was so embarrassed and inexperienced at this.

"I couldn't help it senpai...! I'm afraid that you may not want to do this again, or that you may get tired of me, or that you may find someone else to love more than me, or that - ..."

"Don't say such thoughts out loud you idiot...!"

Even though they were talking in undertones, Kasamatsu's voice was quite threatening.

"But I want senpai to know...! It's not like my insecurities will be solved on their own if I don't express them..."

The brunette felt troubled at his teammate's statement... That was the captain's logic after all.

"And why do you think _I_ can solve them?"

Kasamatsu asked while slowly pulling his hands away from his friend's body.

"Well, it's only you that can either confirm or admit the opposite of my fears, right...? Isn't that what lovers do?"

_'Lovers...?'_

Kaijo's captain was instantly immobilized at that word, the mere sound of it causing him agitation.

"A-ah, I'm really sorry senpai, I thought - ..."

Kise wondered what would make the other feel less uncomfortable.

_'Should I finish my sentence or not...?'_

"You thought wrong."

Kasamatsu stated decisively, answering to Kise's thought and hoping to outsmart his own heart.

"We are not l... It's disgusting Kise. This whole... What we're doing is wrong."

He couldn't even phrase it right.

"Says who?"

The brunette felt a bit surprised by his teammate's straightforward (and sort of "ready-to-blow-up") reaction.

"Everyone! Society, all of the people we've ever met, the mere laws of nature!"

Even though he had restrained himself for so long, the captain could no longer hold it in and finally raised his voice the way he always did.

"I don't care about what society and people think... You should have realized that by now senpai."

The blonde's voice was smooth but Kasamatsu could see the trembling in his eyes.

"And what about the laws of nature? If it was wrong and unnatural then we wouldn't even feel it...! It's not like we're hurting someone with loving each other, you know? And even animals do it!"

His last sentence took the captain off guard.

"Animals?"

He repeated perplexed.

"Yes, animals! The other time that I was walking home senpai, I saw these two male dogs doing it...!"

"Whaaa! Why were you watching that? !"

Kise might have voiced his confession in undertones but Kasamatsu couldn't stay silent at that, so he shouted really embarrassed for what he had just heard.

"Well, I didn't want to look at them senpai, but they were right in front of me! And they were both male...!"

Kise lowered his voice at the last part.

"Then these dogs had a brain problem...! Don't give me mentally challenged animals as an example for-"

"They were not! I've witnessed that sight more than once!"

"Fuck, what are you Kise? ! A pervert?"

"Wuaaah, don't shout it senpai, don't shout it...! Of course I'm not a pervert...! It's not like animals go and hide in corners in order to do it, and there are many stray animals in the streets that I pass by in order to come to school and return home. I can't undo what my eyes see, you know...!"

"For fuck's sake..."

Kasamatsu murmured bothered at the subject of their conversation.

"Well, at least you get my point, right senpai? It's not against the laws of nature..."

Kaijo's captain was still not satisfied with Kise's thorough... "research".

"If it wasn't against the laws of nature then we'd be able to get pr-pregnant..."

Kasamatsu whispered and looked sideways, slowly putting his fingers on his forehead, ashamed for having to bring their discussion into such an absurd and low level.

"Wha- what are you saying senpai? Isn't the planet filled with people by now? Aren't there enough orphan children already? What kind of unreasonable logic supports that if two people can't have children with each other, then they can't be together? Not all people are here to have offsprings senpai! Some people may not be as mature and responsible as needed and some others should have never been parents in the first place..."

The brunette didn't need long to understand what Kise meant by that but didn't bother interrupting him.

"Think about it senpai... How could something so beautiful and magical, ever be disgusting and wrong?"

As soon as the blonde finished talking, Kasamatsu quietly turned his back at him and sighed deeply.

"Why do you even have to hold it in when I'm here?"

The younger boy would never think twice before asking him that question and as he was standing behind the one who was struggling not to cry, he quietly extended his arms in front of him and wrapped them around Kasamatsu's body, his face being buried in the captain's neck and his hands being tightened even more on the other's torso.

"Men don't cry Kise..."

The brunette held with one hand Kise's warm embrace and with the other he covered his face, desiring to prevent the tears that were trying to escape.

"We are still humans senpai... We cry, we laugh, we fear, we love..."

The blonde could now feel his superior's entire body trembling and no matter how hard the latter was trying to calm down, his sobs were impossible to be hushed.

"I'm here for you."

Kise whispered next to Kasamatsu's ear and hoped that the second wasn't able to sense his own heart being torn into a million pieces...

Eventually, the moonlight yearned to taste a bit of their painful fairy tale and the sun, that had already seen enough, became slowly out of sight, letting the two boys be engulfed in a comforting but quite intimidating darkness. The two lovers -as the captain had silently agreed that this was the right term for their relationship- were still standing in front of the shut door, having expressed many emotions they were too afraid to confront, and having exchanged too many kisses to count and innumerable warm touches that were bound to keep them company for the moments they'd have to spend separate.

Kasamatsu, who had stopped crying for a while now and was resting his arms around the other's body, glanced at their obscure surroundings but before he was able to comment about the quick passing of time and act accordingly, the sudden vibration of his phone agitated him greatly.

"As long as I'm holding you, don't worry about it..."

Kise whispered with hands warmly embracing the older one, having realized the reason behind his captain's panic and the latter nodded quietly in agreement, a faint smile coloring his face before picking up his phone.

"Where are you at this ungodly hour?"

A troubled feminine voice was heard over the phone but neither Kasamatsu nor Kise could sense any ill intentions.

"I'm coming now... I was doing extra practice in the school's gym, sorry I didn't call you."

"Ah, you had me worried Yukio..."

His mother sighed relieved and the brunette warmly smiled at her reaction.

_'Senpai has a soft spot for his mother...?'_

Kise estimated surprised as he had never heard -or seen- of the captain's mother before, but had mistakenly assumed that she was as strict as his father.

"Hm, don't worry. I'll see you in a while."

"Be careful."

The blonde gazed at the brunette who placed his phone back to his pocket, mindlessly bent over and gave a quick peck on his superior's lips. Kasamatsu, who hadn't manage to return the kiss, stared back at him surprised as the ace drew back.

"You were really cute back there senpai! You had an unusual warm smile when you were talking to your mother."

"I did...?"

Kise was taken off guard since his mental preparation of the captain beating him up, was met by a dazed question instead.

"Hm... I wish to see that smile more often senpai."

The younger boy uttered decisively, cupped Kasamatsu's face with his hands and before he landed his lips on the other's, he quietly whispered _"This is a goodnight kiss."_ and then passionately kissed the brunette, who was also giving it his all to make this wet and fuzzy sensation on his lips last long enough to prevent him from spending another sleepless night on his own...

Their ways separated before they even started walking home -both of them exiting from the opposite side of the building- and Kasamatsu had started reckoning carefully as to how exactly he should act if he was asked for the second time about his delay as soon as he got home. The young boy hated lying to his mother more than anything else in the world, but the truth was much more hurtful compared to the simple lie he'd have to utter for her sake... or for his.

Nevertheless, despite what he had in mind, Kaijo's captain knew all too well that his mother would, like always, see right through him and easily detect his lie; yet she wouldn't inquire into the matter any further. Kasamatsu would possibly go deeper into that subject if his thoughts weren't violently interrupted by the memory of Kise's lips brushing his...

_'How can that idiot kiss like that? !'_

He wondered irritated, feeling his head heating up from anger (or at least that's what he was telling himself) and then started sprinting towards his home, cleverly thinking that his running would justify more properly the blush that had colored his entire face.

"I'm hooome..."

Kise voiced as soon as he entered his house but he knew better than to expect a response. He then quietly moved towards his room, threw his bag on the floor, fell on the bed without washing up or taking his clothes off, and stared at the ceiling on which images of his captain's warm smile were projecting in his mind.

_'Senpai...'_

The blonde smiled as he remembered Kasamatsu's embarrassment while talking about the animals having sex with the same gender and then closed his eyes, his fingers lightly touching his lips, and his mind wandering back to the sweet and treasured intimacy they had experienced with each other.

"Yu-ki-o."

He whispered to himself and then giggled at the sound of that, his heart feeling truly relieved for finally being with the person he longed for so long...

"He'd murder me if he heard me."

He spelled with his smile being even wider than before, thinking that soon enough he would actually be able to call him by his first name... or at least it was a possibility.

_'Should I text him...? Or would it be too much since I already told him goodnight?'_

Kaijo's ace asked a rhetorical question and then took his cellphone in his hands and started typing (while pausing for a couple of times, trying to think of the most appropriate words to use for the message). Finally he finished, and reread it twice, to make sure that it was properly written and structured.

_«Senpai, I had a really good time today, so maybe I should start getting detentions more often! Ha-ha, I'm kidding of course! \(^^)/ Please treat me kindly from now on. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Goodnight and have beautiful dreams... =(owo)= »_

He smiled while pushing the send button, wondering what kind of warmth Kasamatsu would emit while reading his message and then entered the bathroom -leaving his cellphone in his room for the sake of safety- and hoped that this time he wouldn't read his captain's reply (if there was any) the following day.

In the meantime, Kasamatsu who had returned much earlier than Kise to his house, had already taken his bath and was now swirling around the bed, praying that the image and memories of his really-really stupid teammate would just forsake his mind, so that he could eventually close his eyes and fall asleep.

_'Who is it at this hour?'_

The brunette wondered as he heard his phone vibrating, but in all honesty Kasamatsu's heart had already accelerated its rhythm, having a really good suspicion in his mind about the person who had just texted him.

_'Geez, hasn't he slept already?'_

He ostensibly questioned, trying to persuade himself that he wasn't excited for Kise's "annoying daily actions" as he had named these messages.

He read and reread the message a couple of times and he could now feel his already feverish face being about to explode. The kisses he had received, those arms that were supporting him as he cried all his pain away, that voice that was comforting him no matter what, this beautiful face that he had tasted with all his might...

"Freakin' idiot!"

Kasamatsu shouted (thankfully his parents weren't near his room) and harshly placed his pillow above his face, wondering if his head would finally decide to change color if he were to asphyxiate himself under that pillow.

_'Ah, I guess senpai won't respond this time... Maybe it was indeed a one-time thing.'_

Kise thought disappointed as he noticed that he didn't have any new messages and then lied quietly on his bed, trying to fall asleep with his captain's astounding image in his mind.

_«If you get another detention I will forbid your stay in the team! You treat me kindly as well. If you don't study hard enough then you won't be able to graduate, you idiot! Rest well and stop using these symbols; is your phone broken or something? I'll see you tomorrow.»_

Kasamatsu sent his message after calming down from his previous sudden excitement and really hoped from the bottom of his heart that his embarrassing _'You treat me kindly as well'_ wouldn't be noticed amongst his warnings and advices...

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey, please read this:**

**As you've already realized this story will be angsty...**

**I don't know how it'll evolve in the future but the parents are, I guess, an essential part of this fanfiction. I really do not remember of any parents being mentioned in the anime or the manga, so I hope I will not write senseless things... Obviously, everything's based on my imagination and nothing else.**

**You can see/read a preview of the next chapter in my tumblr: twinss-r . tumblr . com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The cheerful yells of Kaijo high school's third graders had caused extreme fuss and chaos throughout the entire building. Despite having three more lessons until school time was over -for the week- the students were truly excited thanks to one of their classmates, who had just announced that he was going to have a party in his house «american style» as he had phrased it. In other words, as long as the people who knocked on his door were third graders from their school, it didn't really matter whether he knew them personally; everyone was welcomed.

Kasamatsu sighed deeply while listening to Moriyama's mumbling about all the chances that would arise in the party to fully interact with the girls and as he gazed at Kobori who was currently talking to some others of their classmates, he seemed to be quite elated as well- possibly for different reasons, he estimated.

"You will come, right?"

Moriyama finally asked uncertain, hoping that the response would be positive although he knew that the team's captain wasn't so keen of such social situations.

"I don't know..."

The brunette murmured bored, wondering what would be the point if his friends were to be unavailable when he finally reached the party.

"It wouldn't hurt if you talked to the rest of our classmates once in a while you know?"

Moriyama had lowered his voice and Kasamatsu glared at him annoyed.

"What should I talk about to people that I have no interests with?"

"Ah, I'm sure you'd find something in common if you actually started a conversation..."

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue at the other's statement but before he was able to respond, Ichiro, the one who was having the party, showed up and casually patted Moriyama on the shoulder.

"Hey guys! So, you'll both come, right?"

He asked while looking at both of them and Moriyama nodded excited, having entirely neglected Kasamatsu's indirect refusal.

"It'll be an awesome party, I guarantee!"

Ichiro continued and then riveted his gaze at the trying-too-hard-to-keep-my-composure captain.

"So..."

Ichiro felt a bit uncomfortable for what he was going to say.

"You... Can you tell Kise to come as well? It'd be really cool to have someone like him in the party!"

His request was directed only towards Kasamatsu and Moriyama had to restrain himself from laughing as he knew that the brunette was literally boiling with anger at that moment, since the kind of people like Ichiro were the cause for Kise's absentminded and reckless nature.

"Yeah... I'll tell him..."

"A-ah, thanks!"

Ichiro departed quite quickly as he noticed Kasamatsu gritting his teeth and Moriyama finally burst into laughter, looking at the other becoming more furious by the second.

"I can't believe you're laughing... If that idiot heard him, he'd now have this annoying beam covering his entire face..."

The captain silently reckoned at how he actually missed that smile... Was he pathetic for becoming so attached?

"And did you see how he actually talked _only _to you about Kise? It was as if I don't even know our ace! As if you two are together or something haha!"

Moriyama was now laughing even harder and thankfully, Kasamatsu's skipped heartbeat wasn't conceived by him.

~..~

"Eh, me?"

Kise pointed his finger at his chest and the brunette kicked him really hard in order to put the information in his brain.

"Yeah, you! Do you know any other Kise, basketball player of Kaijo High, you idiot?"

Kasamatsu yelled outraged and Moriyama had started laughing at the sight that unfolded in their school's gym, seeing as to how all of Kasamatsu's frustration was going to come out on the poor blonde.

"Why? Since I'm not a third grader..."

The ace asked perplexed and the captain stared at him for two silent seconds, before turning his back at Kise and now staring at the rest of their teammates.

"Let's begin pract-"

"Ah, could it be that their party would be even cooler if I showed up?"

Kasamatsu turned around slowly, his being emitting a murderous aura, causing the blonde to gulp and back off intimidated.

After a while, Moriyama had started shedding tears as his laughing had become too much for his organism to handle, Hayakawa was extremely confused as to why their captain was chasing after Kise and Kobori was just looking at them amused because truth be told, the ace and the captain couldn't be more incompatible than that. While running for his life, Kise reckoned that this ought to be the fastest he's ever been to his entire lifetime and that, in the following matches they'd participate, he should definitely treasure this memory in times of need. On the other hand, Kasamatsu's drive was merely his rage so he didn't have the comfort of thinking of anything else, but beating the blonde to death.

In the end, practice went on like it always did, with the only exception a few added bruises on Kise's body.

~..~

"Party? Aren't you old enough for this Yukio?"

The captain restrained his anger at his father's words.

"It's not like I want to go... but all of the third-grade members of our basketball team will go so it will look unnatural if I don't attend to the party."

Spelling one lie after another, Kasamatsu knew that this was the best way to receive his father's permission to go.

"Ah... Youth is so troublesome these days..."

His mother commented as well, always being cautious and choosing the wisest words.

Kasamatsu knew that it was a matter of time before his father gave in to the «troublesome youth» as his mother had phrased it. Since his hard-working teammates would also join him, he knew that he didn't really have a choice.

Of course it wasn't really like that... The captain wasn't really forced to go and in all honesty, he wouldn't even care if a certain blonde, who had been occupying his mind for the last few months, wasn't going to attend to the party as well. But, he couldn't really say that now, could he?

After a couple of more torturing minutes until his father finally succumbed to his request, Kasamatsu entered his room with a sigh and sat on the bed relieved.

_'I guess I'll have to put up with him tomorrow as well...'_

He reckoned while thinking of Kise and an embarrassed smile was drawn on his face.

_'Hm... How come he hasn't texted me yet?'_

He wondered after a while, as no matter how many times he was reliving their intimate moments in his mind, they didn't seem to be enough to satisfy him.

_'That idiot have __better _gone home by now...'

Kasamatsu knew that the modeling agency had kept Kise really busy the last few days but it'd be "inconvenient" if they overdid it (it was still kind of hard for him to admit that he was actually concerned and worried about him).

"Ah, whatever..."

Kaijo's captain finally took the phone into his hands and started typing.

_«I am saying this beforehand, if you're late at the party tomorrow because you were staring at my message for too long, I will chop off your legs! So... rest well.»_

His hands were almost trembling as he hit the send button.

_'What am I getting so embarrassed for? !'_

He thought angrily but no matter how much he was smacking his cheeks in order to keep his calm, the redness that had already colored his entire face and ears wasn't going to disappear.

In the meantime, Kise had already packed his things in order to depart from the studio (he was silently swearing at the stupid photographer who wasn't satisfied with any of his poses) and as he exited the bothersome building, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Huh? Who could it be?"

He wondered out loud, knowing all too well that his parents wouldn't be kind enough to care of where he was roaming at this hour of the night.

"Huuuuh? !"

Before he even read the message, Kise had already drawn too much attention from the strangers -and from some associates- that were walking near him.

_'S-senpai did... He sent me a message!'_

He deemed as if he had discovered the world's greatest revelation and without spending one more second to think about it, he opened the message with craving.

The sweet thoughts he had filled his mind with, had soothed his body to such a degree that he was going to drop off to sleep if it wasn't for Kise's response to his previous message. Kasamatsu extended his hand sloppily, blindly reached his phone next to his pillow and an automatic smile was drawn on his face as soon as he saw the sender of the unread message.

_«Senpai, your messages are going to give me a heart attack but I'm really happy! ~(^O^)~ I won't be late tomorrow I promise. ( o_o ') I'm looking forward to seeing you again! (o^.^o) (`w*) Goodniiight! Have sweet dreams! (dream of me, ne?) ~(^3^)-»_

_'Aaaagh, he's an idiot, an idiot, an idiot! !'_

Kasamatsu started punching his bed for all the embarrassment he was feeling and then sank his head into his pillow exhausted.

_'I can't understand those symbols...'_

He thought kind of desperate and momently decided of asking Kise about them the next time he'd see him; which would be the following day, at Ichiro's party.

~..~

He gave one last look in the mirror and the, quite displeased at that moment, captain exited his house in a rush. Kasamatsu sighed a couple of times as he waited for the train to arrive and couldn't help but wonder why in the world he had suddenly become so self-conscious about his appearance. He was neither interested whether the rest of the students would think badly of his casual look, nor was he afraid of not fitting in with the others. In fact, this kind of worries had left his side as soon as he had started striving towards his goal in basketball, despite how discouraging certain people had been towards him...

The train arrived shortly and the brunette hoped in nervously. His eyes were scanning the empty spaces of the crowded vehicle and no matter how hard he was trying _not _to think of what may happen at Ichiro's party (just like with their basketball matches, Kasamatsu knew that it was best to give it your all in the now, than to stress over what might happen in the future), he was unable of doing so, with result his head being filled with possible conversations and events that could take place at his classmate's party.

_'I'm sure he'll be as cheerful as ever.'_

He reckoned with a few wrinkles drawn between his eyebrows as the blonde's face had easily slipped into his thoughts.

In a matter of seconds Kasamatsu had partially forgotten about the party and was now thinking of his previous interactions with Kise. His intense desire of reliving these moments was too strong for him to conceive the redness that had colored his face and even though it was incredibly embarrassing to admit it out loud, Kasamatsu silently confessed that he was looking forward to seeing the ace again.

~..~

Kise wore the brightest smile as soon as he entered Ichiro's birthday party and the latter beamed excited at the first's anticipated arrival.

"I'm glad you could make it!"

Ichiro shouted elated and quietly took his present from Kise's hands.

"Ah, sure, it's no problem!"

Kise wasn't really touched by the third grader's thrill but did his best at acting fluttered.

"Hey, do you know where Kasamatsu senpai and the others are?"

The blonde asked as the party was too crowded for him to start blindly searching for them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I saw Moriyama somewhere..."

Ichiro did a mechanic gesture towards one side of his house and then headed towards his room in order to place Kise's gift on his bed.

"Ah, if Moriyama is somewhere around here, then hopefully..."

The music was too loud for anyone to hear Kise's murmur, and the blonde reckoned optimistic that Kasamatsu was probably hanging around Moriyama and Kobori while moving towards the spot at which Ichiro had pointed at.

"Ah, Kise!"

Moriyama's voice originated in the opposite direction he was heading to and as he turned around he smiled relieved for meeting him.

"Moriyama senpai! Where is everyone else?"

Kise asked concerned the moment he approached him and the older boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Kobori just texted me, saying he'd be a bit late, but I have no news from Kasamatsu. I guess he won't come... It was something to be expected after all, right?"

The arrogant grin that accompanied Moriyama's words felt truly insulting to the ace, even though the first didn't mean it that way. Kise thought that his teammates had really taken Kasamatsu for granted and that they were too oblivious (even more oblivious than himself!) to perceive in the slightest their captain's true nature and needs.

"I'll call him to see if he'll come. I'll see you in a while!"

Kise said with a smile, consciously hiding the small annoyance that was creeping in his heart and then moved at the house's upper floor, searching for a quiet place to call his lover.

_'He said he'd come... He said he'd chop off my legs if I were late today. And I'm sure... I'm sure he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him. So why hasn't he come?'_

The blonde's head was filled with irritating question marks and assumptions he wish he didn't reckon.

"Ah!"

Kise exclaimed happily as he finally found a quiet place for him to make his phone call and silently entered Ichiro's room and closed the door behind him.

"Oooh man, this constant loud music can bring someone a headache...!"

He sighed relieved since his ears could rest for a while and without wasting another second he dialled Kasamatsu's number.

"Hell-"

"Wuaah, where are you senpai? Why haven't you come yet? Were you delayed because of the train? Are you near Ichiro-san's house?"

The brunette was literally bombed with questions before he even fully responded to the caller.

"Don't ask so many things at once you idiot! I... uh..."

Kise thought that it was really weird for the captain to be so hesitant while talking on the phone but he wasn't going to interrupt his superior until he responded to at least one of his questions.

"I am... near the house."

"Eh? You are?"

Kise was surprised.

_'Is he going to come after all? Was he just delayed?'_

He couldn't stop questioning himself as to why his always on time captain was now so late.

"Yes. But... uh..."

Another uncomfortable moment of silence emerged before the brunette finished his sentence.

"I don't want to come."

Kasamatsu almost whispered and Kise raised an eyebrow confused.

"You don- Eh, what are you saying senpai? If you didn't want to come then why would you be on your way here?"

"I'm not coming for Ichiro's party you idiot...!"

A few seconds were actually needed until the blonde finally registered what his captain was saying...

"You... You're coming here only for me?"

Kise could feel his cheeks flushing at his own statement but the other didn't bother to respond to such an embarrassing question.

"I don't want to come Kise..."

Kasamatsu repeated as if someone was dragging him with a rope towards the party.

"I-it's okay senpai! Where are you now?"

Kise was struggling to hide the enthusiasm and happiness that had overpowered his mind but the truth was that... he was sort of all over the place. An almost inaudible chuckle escaped from the brunette's lips before he responded.

"I'm three squares away from Ichiro's house... Don't be late."

Kasamatsu uttered speedily and then hanged up without a second thought; one hand automatically covering his mouth, his entire face burning up and wanting to bury himself in a hole for his tongue seemed to have its own mind at times.

"Aaaah..."

Kise had been immobilized for this turn of events, his hand still attaching his phone to his ear and his jaw dropped for so long that he hardly managed to sip in a drop of saliva that was about to ooze from his lips.

_'Thank you god! No wait... Thank you Ichiro!'_

The blonde thought while being in immense happiness and rushed out of Ichiro's room and house, heading towards - ...

_'Ah, wait! He said three squares away but... In which direction? !'_

The ace smacked his forehead momently but decided to scan through the entire area until he found his lover, as he knew that if he were to call the captain again, the latter would probably insult the hell out of him and then change his mind about meeting up.

_'I won't disappoint you Kasamatsu senpai!'_

Kise thought decisively and started running towards the unknown, leaving behind a perplexed Moriyama, who had just witnessed his sprint out of Ichiro's house...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the tiny chapter. :)

Preview of the following chapter here: twinss-r . tumblr . com


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was an absolute silence covering the dark alleyways in which the two boys had started wandering together. Kasamatsu had been waiting for almost half an hour for the mindless ace to reach him and when Kise finally showed up sweaty and exhausted, he had caused conflicting emotions to the other who had already warmed up his fists to teach a lesson to the utterly delayed boy. The blonde was actually so dehydrated and worn out that his captain was forced (the truth was that, he was more than willing to do so) to buy a bottle of water for Kise while the latter sat on a staircase in order to catch his breath.

"How was the party?"

The brunette suddenly asked while walking in order to break the overwhelming muteness and discreetly glanced at Kise as he voiced his response.

"Well... I didn't stay for that long senpai. As soon as I noticed that you were absent I called you and then rushed to find you... so I can't really judge."

_'Ah, that idiot is saying embarrassing things again...'_

Kasamatsu pondered at Kise's smiling answer and quickly riveted his gaze away from him.

"Did you see the rest of our team? You should have stayed if you wanted to, I'm sure you'd fit perfectly into that carnival."

The captain uttered and softly punched the other's side.

"Haha, senpai that's so mean!"

The blonde laughed carefree at Kasamatsu's words and an instantaneous smile was drawn on the latter's face.

"You know senpai, I wasn't really interested in your classmate's party..."

Kise said as they took a turn to an even darker alley and suddenly paused his steps alarmed.

"What is i-"

"Shh! Listen senpai...!"

The brunette remained speechless surprised by the other's request but no matter how hard he was trying to listen to whichever sound Kise was referring to, he wasn't able to hear anything.

"What is it...? I can't hear anything...!"

Kasamatsu stated in undertones and the blonde grinned happily.

"Exactly senpai...! You can't hear anything... because there's no one around...!"

Kaijo's ace concluded but the captain was still unable to understand of why the hell that information made him so damn happy.

"So... You understand what this means, right?"

Kasamatsu had started losing his cool by Kise's idiotic and senseless statements and questions and thankfully Kise took notice of his lover's about-to-rage mood before the latter acted on it.

"It means that I can do this, without having to worry about prying eyes."

The blonde said all in one breath and then speedily approached the other's face, gave a hasty but gentle kiss on his captain's lips and hurriedly withdrew.

"What the h- !"

"Shhh, don't shout senpai, or else people will start gathering...! No one saw us, so don't worry."

A few silent seconds were needed as both of them stayed mute and Kasamatsu was carefully examining their surroundings to make sure that they were in fact alone.

"Tsk, don't do this again...!"

Finally the captain clicked his tongue and glared at the ace.

"Why not? Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my composure when you're walking next to me? I can't hold your hand, I can't embrace you, I can't make you mine... Ah, maybe senpai you don't love me as much as I love you..."

The blonde voiced his complaint teasingly but the other didn't perceive that he was joking.

"If you really think that way, you should have stayed back at the party!"

This time, the captain didn't restrain the tone of his voice, making Kise widen his eyes surprised.

"Eh? Ah, senpai, I was - "

_'...just joking...'_

"Have you not realized how hard this is for me? I'm not complaining because I'm not looking for your sympathy or pity, but what the hell Kise? Couldn't you be a bit less egocentric?"

Kasamatsu's outburst felt like a delayed missile to Kise, and the second couldn't help but wonder what other kinds of opinions his captain had formed about him.

"Egocentric? Me?"

The ace pointed his finger at himself with a rather foolish and puzzled expression on his face yet they both knew that this was just an act, the blonde student being well aware as to how self-centered he truly was.

"This...! This annoys me even more!"

Kasamatsu continued, his hands in the air, but this time Kise was honestly confused.

"How you always act like you don't know anything or like you don't understand what I'm saying or what the given rules are in certain situations...! You're not an idiot, so stop acting like one!"

"Ho~? What do we have here?"

Before the younger was able to react to his superior's accusations that came one after another (really, how many things did he have against him?) an unfamiliar voice was heard coming from a close distance and as the two boys turned their heads towards the sound, an annoying feeling of intimidation slyly wrapped their bodies.

Six men (if it would even be proper to call them humans) with the usual Yakuza* appearance were slowly heading over them, a nefarious grin drawn on their faces. In the last few days there had been many reports of people disappearing or found dead in isolated streets, but that information hadn't even passed their minds, being too conscious of their words to notice where their feet were taking them.

"What are these two kids doing here at this late hour?"

"Didn't their mummies teach them to be wary of the mafia?"

Two other members said and laughed while approaching them, talking as if the two students couldn't hear them.

"Nay, look at them, they're probably orphans!"

"Or their mummies were too busy fucking around to teach them a thing or two."

Two others spoke, trying to provoke the teammates in order to attack them first.

"Hey you! Your mum's a slut, isn't she?"

All members laughed at the question of their 'leader' (as the two boys assumed) and Kasamatsu (to whom the question seemed to be directed, judging by the leader's stare at him) turned his gaze sideways, not trying to foolishly aggravate the mafia members.

"Kise, let's leave..."

"Hey, hold on a minute! We just wanna talk to you!"

Despite the fact that the brunette's request was voiced in undertones, the gang didn't have any problem in hearing him and hurriedly reached them, without letting them escape.

"Now, you shouldn't be so rude...! You still didn't answer my question, and you're about to leave?"

Each letter that came out of the leader's mouth was filled with arrogance and malice, yet the rest of the mafia seemed extremely entertained by his statements, laughing harder and harder by each passing second.

At that point, both students knew that they didn't really have many options left but to confront the gang with the best way possible, since they were unable of escaping from the circle they had formed around them. The two lovers were automatically looking anywhere but in the members' eyes, being well aware of what kind of situation would arise if they were to provoke them.

"Well?"

The leader shouted annoyed by the younger's audacity to ignore him and violently cupped Kasamatsu's face and made him turn around in order to look him straight in the eye.

"You, wait for your turn!"

Another member shouted at Kise, since the latter's slight jolt when Kasamatsu was mistreated by the other, didn't pass unnoticed.

"Answer my question!"

The leader almost screamed while glaring at the brunette and the second was -unavoidably- staring back at him.

"No."

Kasamatsu finally responded gravely and for the first time in their lives, Kise was actually the one who wanted to smack his superior for his inability to let this one go.

"Oooh? This one's got guts!"

The leader shouted thrilled and as he instantly squeezed Kasamatsu's face with his fingers, he violently pushed his head, forcing him to hit on the wall behind him.

"Senp- !"

"Ah, not yet!"

The leader turned his attention towards the blonde, whose concern for the other's well-being seemed extremely ludicrous to him.

"You see, I'm having a conversation here with your friend... Don't be rude."

He said in the most arrogant way and then riveted his gaze again on the captain, who, just like Kise, was still trying to avoid looking the gang in the eyes. Kasamatsu's head wasn't hit so lightly but despite the faint ringing in his ears, he wasn't going to show any weakness.

"I assume you're a mama's boy then? Putting her pride above your life... I like this one!"

He shouted and turned around to look at his amused comrades who cheered at his statement.

"He'll be the one to bleed first..."

He murmured as he moved his fist backwards in order to maximize the caused pain and before he was able to come in contact with the boy's face, a certain blonde rushed in front of him with result the leader's fist landing on Kise's cheekbone and the latter violently moving backwards, falling on his captain; the second forcefully being pulled by the Earth's gravity and inescapably hitting his head on the wall for the second time.

"Haha! They look like circus clowns!"

The leader started laughing from the bottom of his heart and the rest of the members followed his steps, some of them holding their stomachs for laughing too hard, while others had closed their eyes and were trying to catch their breath from all this unexpected amusement.

"Run."

Kise whispered to the injured brunette and before the second had even time to think about it, Kaijo's ace took hold of his hand, abruptly pushed two of the members that were on their side (their laughter had them too occupied to react at that precise moment) and they both started running terrified, knowing that until they were absolutely out of their sight, they wouldn't be safe.

"Hey!"

The leader screamed and the entire gang started chasing after them, causing the two boys to panic even more.

"Senpai, why are you so slow?"

The blonde asked while panting and -without ever stopping his running- he turned around to look at his captain, whose upper body was slowly bent towards the Earth, being hardly able to keep his eyes open and a small brook of red color was slowly flowing over his forehead.

"Aaah, shit!"

Kise automatically shouted at that sight, blaming himself for what had happened, and without giving it a second thought he turned at the corner of a random crossroad they were momently passing by and he could almost feel his feet accelerating to the point that it felt like they were flying, as he realized that they were approaching Ichiro's house by the familiar music that echoed in the empty street they were currently in.

"Just a bit more senpai..."

The blonde voiced exhausted, knowing all too well that even when they reached Ichiro's house they'd have to hide somewhere, in case the gang decided to step into the party... But what if these guys desired to entangle themselves with the rest of the students as well? What if they hurt the girls? Would Kise be responsible for something like that?

"They wouldn't, they wouldn't..."

The ace started mumbling frightened and took another turn, blindly following the music.

All of a sudden, Kise felt that his captain was letting go of his hand and as he turned around he saw the brunette falling on the ground lifelessly, having neither the strength, nor the needed consciousness to keep on running. Kise was so disturbed by that sight that a few split seconds were needed for him to put the train of his thoughts back on track and then violently shook Kasamatsu's shoulders in order to wake him up; although he could no longer see the gang anywhere near them the blonde knew that if they stayed in those streets for any amount of time, they'd definitely end up meeting them again.

"Senpai! You need to wake up!"

His desperate attempts of bringing his lover back to his senses proved futile so without having any other option, Kise wrapped his hands around the other's stomach and in a rather sloppy way he dragged the captain to the entrance of a building that stood near them. Kaijo's ace had almost stopped breathing when he supported his superior's head on the wall and with a trembling hand he checked to see the brunette's pulse.

"Ah..."

A deep sigh of relief escaped from his mouth but the blood that was running down Kasamatsu's forehead, didn't let him relax for too long.

"I'm to blame for this..."

He murmured as he traced the flowing liquid with his finger and another suspiration left from his lips.

It was then, when Kise finally realized that the vision from his right eye was somehow becoming blurry when he was trying to look downwards. The blonde tried to rub it softly, as if to wipe whatever had entered his eye, but a loud gasp was heard instead, finally conceiving of how swollen his cheek had become.

"Oh man, they're gonna kill me...!"

Kise thought out loud, referring to the modeling agency he was working for.

_'And I didn't even notice, huh...?'_

He reckoned surprised at himself and then gently gazed at his captain.

_'It seems like I really value you more than my own life...'_

He deemed with a wide smile on his lips, that was quickly broken since his cheek was too painful to let him be so careless.

"Senpai...?"

Kise repeated after realizing that his pain wasn't going to withdraw and that his captain was definitely not going to wake up on his own.

"Senpai...?"

"Hn..."

Kasamatsu emitted an almost silent sound and slowly opened his eyes.

_"What happened?"_ was a natural question that he should be asking, yet the moment he opened his eyelids, a certain blonde was gazing at him with widened eyes and a really frustrated expression that seemed to be about to burst into tears. In the end, Kasamatsu didn't need to ask what had occurred and why he was sitting in the stairs of an unknown building with hardly any strength left in him to move his head forwards... His lover's swollen cheek made him remember quite well how the first had gotten in front of him when he was about to be hit by the leader of the gang and how he had accidentally hit his head on the wall for the second time... But after that, everything was blurry.

"Don't you dare cry..."

The brunette managed to spell to the already teary teenager and then moved his body a bit in order to retain his balance.

"Ah senpai... I'm sorry..."

Kasamatsu ought to confess that he was surprised of how soothing Kise's voice could be at that moment and gladly accepted his help on moving a bit more his body so that he could finally stop supporting his head on the wall.

"Wuaaah, senpai...!"

Kaijo's captain had unwillingly bent forwards too much (it felt like his head was heavier than his entire body altogether) and the blonde tenderly wrapped his hands around the other's fragile body, with result making him rest into his embrace, even if that wasn't really his plan.

"Someone is going to see us you idiot...!"

The bit of added intensity in the captain's voice made the ace automatically sigh relieved, realizing that Kasamatsu was going to get better and that no permanent damage was done in his brain- without really having any proof for his assumption.

"No one is going to see us senpai... Your head is bleeding."

"I know."

Kise quietly kissed Kasamatsu's temple and if the latter had any actual strength in him, he'd probably have beaten him up for being so carefree at such a time.

"Listen Kise... Uh... Are you in pain?"

The shy brunette slightly raised his head and acted like his question was something he spouted out for no actual reason but Kise -_especially_ Kise- didn't have any problem at noting the worry in his eyes.

"No senpai, I'm feeling gre- ah!"

The blonde tried to wear his usual bright grin but it didn't seem possible, making Kasamatsu to move his fist and land it on the first's side. That action of his was actually so slow -and painless- that it looked like he had just performed in slow motion.

"You idiot..."

Kasamatsu mumbled under his breath and then did his best in order to keep the balance of his head without the other's help.

"We'll need to go to the doctor senpai. You hurt really badly and you mus-"

"No no, that won't happen..."

Kise raised an eyebrow at his lover's unexpected murmur but didn't bother questioning him, as the other looked like he was about to continue talking; he couldn't even complete his sentences, Kise thought.

"Listen... Your cheek... You can find an appropriate lie for that. Do not involve me in this... If you tell someone that we were together at night, in a dark street, just the two of us... What are they going to think?"

The brunette voiced his concern with a few pauses, and even if he didn't want to do so, he had forced an incredible heavy burden on Kise's chest.

"Ah... It's suspicious, isn't it?"

The blonde cracked a lopsided smile (it was his only option anyway) in order to fool his added burden and Kasamatsu gazed sideways, wondering, with a weight even heavier than the other's, of how much more Kise would be able to accept before he got bored and tired of all this suffocation and struggle, and finally abandon him for someone with whom he'd probably have a future.

"But senpai, your head...! This isn't a light, skin deep wound like mine, it could even affect your basketball playing! You sho-"

"Shut up Kise! How do you think my parents would react if they knew that I got into trouble? In the end, I'm healthy, don't you see that I've recovered alread- ..."

Kasamatsu suddenly stood up in order to prove his point, and thankfully Kise followed right away, catching the captain that was about to fall down.

"Yeah, I see..."

The blonde uttered troubled and unfortunately Kasamatsu was so stubborn that Kise already knew his efforts would be in vain.

"Let's find a pharmacy store for your cheek."

The brunette uttered and did his best in order to start walking on his own.

"Don't worry, the blood has stopped flowing, so it will be okay."

He continued, realizing Kise's concerned face without even looking at him, and then they both started walking away from those dark and isolated streets, searching for a drugstore, and possibly some light, to illuminate their apprehensions and sorrow...

* * *

***Yakuza** also known as **gokudō**, are members of organized crime syndicates in Japan. The yakuza are notorious for their strict codes of conduct and very organized in nature.

**A/N: **I wouldn't mind you people reviewing once in a while! :P

Also, there will always be a preview of the following chapter on my twinss-r . tumblr . com

I don't need to write this at the end of every chapter. xD


End file.
